


the mini-paradise

by mrslee19



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Donghyuk is a good bro, Jealous Junhoe, Jinhwan is a good bro, M/M, Oblivious Hanbin, Yunhyeong is an angel, also Junhoe is a JunHOE (I'm just kidding), and poor Chanwoo is tired, character triggered by tiny houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslee19/pseuds/mrslee19
Summary: Hanbin tells Jinhwan that he doesn't see Junhoe that way, but then he also cannot erase the images of Junhoe almost kissing him from his mind. Aka that one fanfic where Junhoe buys a tiny house and Hanbin is triggered





	the mini-paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Mistakes here and there that will be corrected once the fanfic is finished. It will be probably no longer than 3 chapters.  
> This is my contribution to the iKON fandom, in particular to the Hanbin/Junhoe ship that has GREAT potential, but unluckily isn't popular at all. We've got like 0.1 fanfics about them.  
> Bobby/Hanbin at the beginning of the fic. You've been warned.

“Tell me this isn’t what it looks like,” Hanbin hisses.

Jinhwan is rubbing his chin, clearly liking what he’s seeing.

But his reaction isn’t important.

Hanbin looks at Junhoe who’s sticking his arms out, a la twenty-something year old thinking that he made the best decision of his life, only to realize he’s a dumbass who just bought a trailer with no wheels two seconds later.

Or, at least, Hanbin hopes that is what Junhoe’s feeling right now because that’s the only interpretation he’ll accept.

Junhoe lowers his arms. He stares at him with a frown. “Why?” He even has the nerve to ask.

Hanbin doesn’t know where to start.

Words fail in this case because he wouldn’t be able to convey his outrage with them, so he stomps his feet to where Junhoe’s standing near that—that— _monstrosity_ and waves his arms at it, without forgetting to put on his best disapproving face.

“Yes?” Junhoe says. He looks at his purchase. Oh, _God_. This guy literally spent half a million for _this_. He’s clearly gone _insane_.

He folds his arms on his chest and watches Hanbin. “You don’t like it?” He asks carefully.

Hanbin splutters, “of course I don’t!”

You would think Junhoe had caught that up by now— _there_. There is something not right with his head today. Reason why he can’t say that Hanbin is upset.

Like, Hanbin’s visibly not trying to hide his displeasure over Junhoe’s decision.

 _That_ , or Junhoe’s always been a tool.

After all, he and Hanbin met on the way back home from school and Junhoe had his head stuck in between the fences of Hanbin’s neighbor. Apparently, Junhoe was trying to capture a rare bug, failed, and had then contacted his sister who informed their parents who, for their part, finally called an ambulance.

So, Hanbin kind of knew that Junhoe was meant to make bad choices in life.

Which says a lot more about Hanbin, given that the very next day when he caught sight of Junhoe in the hallway he approached him and befriended him.

Huh.

 _But_ , Junhoe also proved that he could be smart when he wanted—he just needs a hand to guide him in the right direction and _th_ _at_ has been Hanbin’s _role_ in their friendship.

Yes. He thought Junhoe could use a friend like him.

Junhoe needed someone with a brain that could help him, and what better option that Hanbin whose mom said had some kind of hero complex back then?

He cannot confirm nor deny that, but complex or not, an eleven year old getting his head stuck without doubt really had to have a person around who could make him reason. Or at least, think enough that he didn’t get his head _stuck_.

It’s not because Hanbin thought what Junhoe did was _cool_.

Junhoe’s expression shifts from confused to irritated and then settles on something in between. “Why not?”

Hanbin cannot believe he has to spell it out. He reaches out to take Junhoe’s arm and shakes him with more strength than intended. “Junhoe, you bought a _tiny_ house.”

His statement is met with a perfectly arched eyebrow. Junhoe opens his mouth, squints at him with the eye with the brow doing the thing, and then slowly replies with a single,

“yes?”

Hanbin makes strange noises that even he didn’t know could produce. “Junhoe, you terminated your contract—you had a beautiful apartment and you lost it. And for what? To live in this _stupid_ tiny house!”

Maybe he should have not insulted it.

Junhoe jerks back, even yanking his arm free from Hanbin’s hold. He tends to get defensive when confronted with his poor judgments in life.

“It’s not stupid! Don’t call it stupid.”

On the other hand, he knows how Hanbin gets when he argues back and Hanbin has evidence siding his accusations.

“Tell me what isn’t stupid about it then,” he challenges, waving his left hand once again to the small home. _God_. That is going to _be_ Junhoe’s house for a while. Guy had a jacuzzi in his previous apartment. _Two_ jacuzzis. One for each restroom. The sight from his windows was breathtaking and he had this huge ass living room where he practiced his Jiu Jitsu. Junhoe had an entire room he had renovated so it could resemble a theater when he got obsessed with watching movies. And the bed in his room was the size of Texas.

Where is he even going to sleep now?

This house is literally a box. Junhoe will have to live like a cat because he spent his parents’ _donation_ when he moved to another country plus all of his savings in this box.

This guy’s a _fucking_ tool.

Junhoe wets his lower lip. He’s looking deeply into Hanbin’s eyes, his pupils dancing ever so slightly during the staring.

The contest only stops when Junhoe blinks, turning his head elsewhere, glaring at nothing in particular.

“I thought y—”

“Hey, this is pretty cool.”

When the two rotate their bodies to Jinhwan, they find him sticking his head out of Junhoe’s new place.

It’s kind of hilarious how even this door is too big for him. Hanbin is sure to keep the thought for himself, though. The other’s always been conscious about his height and Hanbin may not have tact sometimes—okay, fine, he can be mean. Chanwoo would agree with it. _Internally_. The kid’s growing, but he’s not matured balls to spit that out in Hanbin’s face. Not yet—but he’s not that big of a dick.

“June, this is great!” Jinhwan says with a big grin. In his hands, there’s what looks like a folding chair. He holds it up. “These are _awesome_! I want them!”

“Right?” Junhoe asks, pleased that there’s someone who _appreciates_.

“Oh, _hyung_!” Hanbin protests.

Jinhwan doesn’t seem affected by the daggers Hanbin’s started sending towards him with his eyes. “Look,” he says innocently. He folds and unfolds the chair like that’s the best invention humans had created—and sure, it’s unique how it sort of flattens into a parallelepiped, but Hanbin still feels betrayed.

“You can fold the table too,” Junhoe shamefully points out.

Jihwan gasps. “Show me!” He demands.

And Hanbin is this close to actually get hurt by the display of disloyalty that he decides that he’s out of this. He has better things to do anyways. More important stuff to take care of.

He’s about to stalk off to his car. He’s already turned his back at the two when Junhoe stops him with a grip on his wrist.

“Oh, seriously?” Junhoe huffs. “C’mon, hyung, don’t you want to see the inside?”

Hanbin scrunches his nose in disgust. This is too much even for him, probably. “No, I don’t.” He states. And then adds, “’Sides I have to get ready.”

Junhoe grimaces. Puzzled, he parrots, “ready?”

It’s just a matters of seconds before he’s no longer touching Hanbin and scratching his neck rather harshly instead. He sounds derisive, has a tone that doesn’t settle well with Hanbin when he waves off and tells him,

“yeah. Whatever. Have fun.”

If Junhoe didn’t jog and then slipped inside his stupid little house and if Hanbin didn’t feel worn out by the conversation they had, he would have demanded an explanation for that.

Like, okay, Hanbin could have expressed himself with more calm, but that still doesn’t excuse Junhoe’s attitude.

But, fine, whatever.

-

“Who are you calling?”

Jiwon—Bobby—guy has told him at dinner that he doesn’t mind being called either way. Korean or American, all’s fine by him—has an adorable lost look on his features.

It’s an expression that does not match with his hair, stiff with gel, all thrown backwards, making it seem like he got inspired by a Pokémon. Hanbin doubts Jiwon would like being called ‘adorable’ given that he literally _was_ wearing jeans that were too large for him and with _chains._

But he can’t find any other adjective to describe Jiwon.

He only looks up from his phone when he’s got his thumb over the number he was looking for.

By that time, Jiwon has untangled his feet from the sheets and has an arm draped over Hanbin’s stomach, absently stroking Hanbin’s side with his knuckles.

It’s a sweet gesture. Again, it’s the opposite of the other’s tough exterior. Well—the sex was mind-blowing as Jiwon had promised earlier on when they matched on the app. Hanbin can’t say he’s not glad about the difference.

He tells himself not to re-call their activities. Hanbin’s definitely not thinking about the enthusiastic blowjob Jiwon had give him.

“A cab,” he finally says.

The caress comes to a halt.

There’s rustling, and then Jiwon is sitting up next to him. He really has a nice body. The best Hanbin has ever had up until now—no, actually, second only to that singer from the band. Dude totally ghosted Hanbin for their second hook up, though, so it’s only fair for Hanbin to forget about him, and give the title to Jiwon.

“You can stay if you want,” Jiwon offers, like it’s no big deal.

Hanbin is no expert, but it’s safe to say that by the way the other’s keeping distance from him now, the answer Hanbin’ll be given holds some importance.

And truthfully speaking, he doesn’t know what to do. He’s stunned from the situation.

So far he hasn’t really dated with the intention of getting into a relationship. That was the whole point of signing up on Tinder. You look for fun, not lasting things.

If he’s not mistaken there was a note at the end of Jiwon’s profile, joking about not looking for a boyfriend because he likes surfing. Water, or _anywhere else_.

Hanbin tips his head back until he can feel the headboard. The ceiling of this hotel is a nice shade of white. The chandelier is spectacular, the golden bits in it are a nice detail.

“I usually don’t stay.”

“I don’t usually invite people to stay,” Jiwon answers after a moment.

More time passes when, carefully, as if telling Hanbin that he definitely has full control over this and he would step down at the slightest sign, he rests his palm on the screen of Hanbin’s phone.

Their date went well. _Obviously_. They wouldn’t be here otherwise, and the drying semen that’s ruining the silk sheets is proof enough.

They shared information about each other over wine. Occupation, hobbies, the usual. They ate in companionable silence and chatted while waiting to pay.

Although Hanbin could never be as charming as some of his friends can be—Jinhwan and Donghyuk’s personas are unrecognizable, they’re love masters when it comes to dating—he can admit that he put a little more effort than usual tonight. Especially because he needed to, or he would still be focused on Junhoe and his wasted money.

He used the best smiles on his repertoire and they worked. Too well, maybe.

Jiwon grins, unaware that Hanbin’s too absorbed in his thoughts to put resistance. And well, when Hanbin clues in, a bucktoothed Jiwon is beaming at him, taking the phone off his hand and throwing it somewhere on the mattress, and Hanbin is being pulled into a kiss that soon turns heated.

Indecisive or not, one thing for certain is that Hanbin doesn’t say no to second rounds.

-

Despite a couple of inconveniences—mostly caused by Chanwoo forgetting to bring the required materials during the meeting and Chanwoo dropping and consequently scattering all the papers to the floor in his rushing to Raesung’s office—the morning has been pretty uneventful.

There’s the fact that Hanbin feels like shoving away everything he got on his desk, but it’s a Monday and, for a change, he doesn’t have any murder thoughts about anyone.

Not even about wide-eyed Chanwoo who thinks he is being subtle in his throwing him glances every other second. The poor kid. Considering Hanbin’s short temperament, he’s got guts for not having resigned after the first day and has actually resisted—and _is resisting_ _—_ for more than a year.

His old assistants never got this far. Hanbin is a bit impressed.

Not that he’ll ever let the kid know.

“Oi, hyung,” Donghyuk says instead of a proper greeting once he bursts the door open. Without knocking.

Hanbin pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Lunch?” Donghyuk asks with a shit-eating grin, and then finger guns Chanwoo when he notices him on his spot. He doesn’t really understand why of Hanbin’s reaction when he re-focuses on him. “Lunch?” He simply repeats, tilting his head.

Day has been going pretty well, and Hanbin’s not going to change that by getting that migraine from trying to explain stuff Donghyuk won’t get anyways.

“Yeah, sure.” He saves the e-mail he was typing before his friend came in and pretends he’s not unintentionally eavesdropping Donghyuk asking Chanwoo if he wants to join them and Chanwoo stumbling upon an excuse he definitely just made up.

Can’t blame him. Hanbin too wouldn’t like to spend his break, eat a meal, with his boss.

They leave the building and head to the sub shop they meet up when they can during the week because it’s literally in the middle of the elementary school where Jinhwan teaches, Junhoe’s atelier, and his and Donghyuk’s workplace. Very convenient.

Jinhwan and Junhoe are already there. It seems like they all have some time to spend eating.

Hanbin slips into the chair. He absently greets everyone, fingers occupied with typing a reply to a colleague’s message about an upcoming important project.

When done, he puts his phone on the table.

“What are we talking about?” He asks as he doesn’t even try to guess what’s topic of the conversation.

There’s a glint in Jinhwan’s eyes. “Curved TVs.”

“Oh,” Hanbin says, blinking. “I was thinking of getting one.”

“Yes,” Jinhwan drawls with a nod. “Junhoe beat you to it.”

Say what now. He’s amazed for 0.1 seconds before the knowledge of Junhoe’s actual house situation catches up. Hanbin snorts.

“Yeah, ‘cause one can fit in that hole,” he mocks. With a giggle, he adds, “unless it’s a midget TV.”

Nobody laughs, but that’s because they have a bad sense of humor.

It was mostly aimed to irk Junhoe, anyways, and when Hanbin glances at him, Junhoe is actually rolling his eyes skyward, so the remark served its purpose.

The waitress comes over. “You didn’t even get inside to see it, man.” Jinhwan says after she gets their orders. He shakes his index. “Don’t be a hater, it’s pretty dope.”

Hanbin narrows his eyes.

“Okay, one) I’m never putting a foot in that _as_ _s_ _hole_ —” Junhoe throws a napkin he’s balled up at him because he’s secretly four—“and two) hyung, you’re thirty, and a teacher.” He brings two fingers for each hand up to air quote, “don’t use words like ‘dope’. _Please_.”

Jinhwan chokes on his own saliva. “I’m twenty-seven,” he defends himself.

“Bro, remember when you couldn’t run for _five_ minutes?” Donghyuk stresses out.

“Because I never exercise!”

“Hyung’s gray hair aside—” Donghyuk snickers when Jinhwan finally shakes his head in defeat. He raises a hand that Hanbin gladly high-fives because he’s a jerk too. Addressing Junhoe, he questions, “—what did you do?”

Junhoe is swirling the water in his glass. “I bought a tiny house.”

Hanbin cannot hear that sentence without wincing nor without grimacing a little. Luckily his drink arrives. He keeps his mouth busy by sipping his soda.

“Like, as a vacation home?” Donghyuk inquires. He folds his arms on the wooden surface. “Man, I told you to buy a yacht. You’ve been in mine. They’re awesome and—”

His next words just die in his throat as Junhoe slumps in his seat. “No, as in a _house_ house. To live in. I live _in_ it.”

Silence follows next.

Hanbin would have meddled in and once again ramble about his dislike for said _thing_ if it wasn’t for Donghyuk’s priceless expression. The guy’s making owl eyes at Junhoe, looking at him dumbfounded, and frantically darting his gaze to both Jinhwan and Hanbin. As if waiting for them to say they’re just messing with him.

 _There_. That is the proper reaction you have to these news. Hanbin already likes Donghyuk—he may say stuff about him from time to time, but Donghyuk is a lovable idiot. It’s humanly impossible to hate him. He’s a walking sunshine and what kind of demon hates sunshines?—but the feeling doubles.

Junhoe murmurs profanities under his breath. “Oh, c’mon.” He says aloud in the end, exhaling.

“Why would you?”

“What?”

“What, what? Live in a midget house, what the hell.”

“Because I _want_ to, maybe? What do you think?”

“But why, bro? _Bro_ , you’re a fucking _idiot_.” Seconded.

Junhoe rolls his shoulders. “Give me a break, okay.” He speaks slowly.

But Donghyuk’s not having any mercy. He pokes and pokes, and while they—he and Junhoe—either mix well like sugar with water or they try to get on each other’s nerves, and Junhoe is usually the one to break first because he gets worked up easily (his and Hanbin’s tempers are buddies too) Hanbin can tell from a mile distance that Junhoe isn’t taking it as a normal banter.

For once, Junhoe keeps adjusting his posture. His shoulders are coming up and down, and he’s started picking non-existent crumbs from the tablecloth.

Hanbin would interfere, but their food arrives and his panini is waiting for him to dig in. Who’s he to say no?

Plus, he may love Junhoe dearly, but his friend deserves it. Like, you made such a huge mistake, now you suck it up.

Jinhwan is the one to pry into it before it can turn into a full on argument. “ _Donghyuk_.” He has a way to say people’s names, or at least, theirs, that never fails to make them just _stop_. Whatever they may be doing.

As predicted, said person’s talking comes to a halt. Donghyuk has a small frown curling up his brow, conflicted. As if he doesn’t really comprehend why he’s obeying when he just wants to keep going on with his thing. Hanbin has been there, it’s not a nice sensation.

Outside from his eye’s point of fixation, Hanbin can see Jinhwan now deviating his reproachful stare at him, silently questioning Hanbin for not intervening because Jinhwan knows he had definitely sensed Junhoe’s discomfort.

He’s not going to dignify that with an answer in any form, though. And from Jinhwan’s little sigh after the accusatory look, Hanbin knows that the other has understood his reasoning anyways.

Changing up his mind about the matter is still not part of the equation by the time he’s finished his lunch, but something inside him twists when he throws a check up quick look on Junhoe and finds him _sulking_.

The guy’s barely bitten his sandwich, choosing to play with the side fries instead.

Hanbin doesn’t feel responsible for this outcome. He didn't actively participate in the later small—bickering? He did nothing. There isn’t anything he can be held accountable for. Donghyuk should be the one saying he’s sorry.

Except that, after that, he catches Junhoe throw him a look—dark eyes—and then he’s squaring his jaw when he rotates his eyes back on his food with a surly expression. And Hanbin knows for a fact that Junhoe has something against him too.

Or, only against him.

That could be. Trust Junhoe to put all the blame on him.

When he entered the shop he was distracted, but now that he’s thinking about it, Hanbin can’t recall any of the waitresses throwing their table any meaningful stares because of Junhoe who is usually obnoxious and loud. _Obnoxiously loud_.

And now that he’s at it, he also cannot remember Junhoe flooding his inbox or socials lately. Meaning that he’s been giving Hanbin the cold shoulder for days in his Junhoe way.

Too bad for him Hanbin has realized only now, so most of his work was for basically nothing.

Still, Hanbin does start dwelling internally over whether or not he should put an end to Junhoe’s act.

Whatever. He’ll do this, but he _doesn’t_ feel guilty.

He stretches his left foot in order to kick Junhoe slightly.

In his mind, he had visualized reaching Junhoe’s calf, but Hanbin has overestimated his leg length and he actually only manages to hit the guy’s shin.

It’s because of the weird angle. He and Junhoe are sitting diagonally. It’s with luck that Hanbin hasn’t touched Jinhwan in the process.

Junhoe doesn’t even look down to check who’s been trying to get his attention. He straight up looks from his plate to Hanbin. He’s trying to keep a neutral face, but his eyebrows raise ever so slightly, silently questioning.

Hanbin just kicks him again, this time hitting Junhoe’s shoes.

And after an unblinking stare, Junhoe purses his lips at him, his hand coming up from under the table to make a quick appearance with only the middle finger up. A second later, he polishes off half of his water before finally taking huge bites out off his meal.

“So, where are we going this Thursday?” Jinhwan asks just a couple of moments later. He definitely has witnessed the little exchange, or he wouldn’t be pulling out a smile.

Donghyuk shakes his glass, now only having melting ice. “It’s Junhoe’s turn to host,” he says calmly. _Too_ calmly. In fact, then he adds, “guess, we’re skipping him and his place.”

Jinhwan looks already prepared to whop ass, but Junhoe quickly retorts,

“you wish you were as cool as me.”

“Eh,” Donghyuk scoffs. He has one comeback on the tip of his tongue—Hanbin can tell from his derisive little smile—but in the end decides not to say it. That’s what Hanbin thinks, but he’s wrong. In fact, then Donghyuk replies, “tiny,” and actually manages to make the word sound like an insult.

Junhoe _pft-s_.

He’s wolfed down his sandwich in three huge bites and is now finishing his fries. He picks one, eats half of it, leans his back on his chair with a smug face.

“I remember you gushing about me—” He starts, brandishing his half eaten fry in Donghyuk’s direction.

“No.” Donghyuk squeaks, indicating the other threateningly with a finger. “Just no.” Even if he denies it now, they all remember him saying something along the lines of ‘I think Junhoe’s hot’ when he was high with alcohol. It happened several years ago, and Donghyuk strongly states to have never uttered those words when asked, but, hey, Junhoe’s correct.

“Is it because of this piece of beauty?” Junhoe asks gleefully, caressing the side of his face with his free hand. “Or, my lips? I remember Yunhyeong telling me that you thought I had lips made to s—”

“— _so_.” Jinhwan talks over Junhoe, sending him a glare. The latter chuckles at a Donghyuk with horror depicted in his features and re-assumes eating his fries. “So, I guess this means we’re coming over to yours.”

Hanbin didn’t think it was addressed at him. He’s getting fun looking at Donghyuk, but when he’s done, he meets Jinhwan expectantly eyeballing him.

“Huh, what?”

“I said,” Jinhwan starts, “that you’ll be welcoming us in _your_ home sweet home this week.”

Hanbin blinks. He frowns. “Huh, no?”

“Huh, _yes_ ,” Jinhwan says back, “unless you guys have come to the realization that you’re actually adults and want to head to Junhoe’s.”

“I’m not going there,” Donghyuk replies vehemently. “It will be held in hyung’s place.”

Hanbin agrees to what the other has stated only in part. “Hey, don’t you just decide that.”

It’s a hassle having these guys over. They’re not decent people. They transform his living room in a pigsty.

Even the nice old lady that comes twice a week to maintain his place, has complained about the mess. It’s her job to clean, but Hanbin still feels embarrassed for each time it had happened.

“Why, hyung,” Junhoe says. He’s sliding down the seat, stretching his limbs and for some reason when he settles into a position his legs are effectively trapping Hanbin’s shin in them. “Wanna visit?” He’s probably nudged Jinhwan because the older guy glance on the floor.

Hanbin snorts. “Over my dead body.”

“Yup,” Donghyuk pipes up, “ _that_.”

“Hyung, you would like it.” Junhoe states.

“Ah. No.” Like hell has to freeze over for that to happen. “No way. Never.”

He feels fingertips on the exposed skin between his sock and where his pants end before he notices that Junhoe is now resting his chin on the table, arms under it.

Junhoe’s always been random, so Hanbin doesn’t really get surprised when next a palm is making its way up quasi to his knee.

He slaps Junhoe’s hand away. “What the heck are you doing?”

Junhoe retreats. He has the tip of his tongue held between his teeth as he gives Hanbin a cheeky smile.

“Let’s get up, kids,” Jinhwan says right after.

—

They haven’t been here for more than twenty minutes that Jaewon has already tipped over Dr Pepper on Hanbin’s carpet and Donghyuk was this close to wrench the curtains when Junhoe revealed his cards, beating Donghyuk’s hand with just a kicker. Yunyheong and Jinhwan are on the couch, and hopefully they won’t stain it with grease from the Chinese and Thai deliveries.

Hanbin is massaging his closed eyelids with three fingers.

If you asked him back then how he’d picture his life in ten years, his answer would absolutely not be spending his Friday night at home, constantly trying not to get triggered at each of his unwanted guests’ actions.

But his dream then was to become a _rapper_ of all things. Reality couldn’t be further from that.

And, eh, speaking of the guys again. They are actually all pretty awesome, and Hanbin is exactly like them or worse when he’s at their places.

He’d never have imagined to grow up and become boring and annoying when it came to his belongings, though.

Anyways, pop-corns. Some of the animals said they weren’t that hungry and asked for snacks. A couple had volunteered to fetch them themselves, but Hanbin’s not about to risk the spotlessness of his kitchen.

He takes the paper bag with kernels in it, puts it in a bowl and then puts the bowl in a microwave for about two minutes.

In the meantime he’s waiting, he takes out his phone.

Jiwon has texted him.

_jiwon: are you free tonight?_

_hanbin: sorry, not. friends over_

It hasn’t passed much since the time Jiwon has sent it.

Hanbin hears the popping sound from the microwave. He’s typing again.

_hanbin: what were you thinking?_

Honestly, he’s not sure that’s a good question, considering that he won’t be able to meet up with Jiwon anyways. He did it out of politeness? Like, it’s been almost seven days since Hanbin woke up in the hotel room with Jiwon sleeping next to him.

He cannot really say what kind of feeling that evoked within him, mostly because he’d have been late for work if he didn’t leave immediately. He _had to_ drop by home first—he wasn’t about to turn up to his job looking like he got ravished.

So he dressed up as fast as he could, and after some time said ‘fuck it’ and left a note with his number on it.

Jiwon had contacted him via text messages that same day and ever since then hasn’t stopped slipping into Hanbin’s inbox, asking mostly if Hanbin had eaten and other caring things.

To say that Hanbin almost had no time breathing because of the mountain of tasks and calls and e-mails waiting for him in the office would have been an understatement.

It’s needless to say that meant he only ever replied when he could.

Which means almost never.

And when he answered—at night usually—they were monosyllabic words because he was drifting off at really early hours. He passed out on the couch too.

Sometimes he didn’t even reply for a day.

But Jiwon’s never minded. Never pointed it out. He’s always nice and seems so happy just because Hanbin had replied.

Now that Hanbin has some free time—if we can call it that—he’s going to re-pay that patience and friendliness.

 _jiwon: i was going to ask you to watch me dj at th_ _is_ _club_

Oh. Hanbin re-reads that.

 _hanbin: retaile_ _r by day and dj at night? i’m surprised_

The microwave beeps then, signaling that the pop-corns are done.

Hanbin opens it to retrieve the bowl, opens the paper bag and pours down carefully the inside in the container, managing to do everything with mostly one hand.

His phone chimes when he’s finished.

He’s halfway reading Jiwon’s text when all of a sudden he gets shaken and there’s also someone shouting,

“boo!”

“Fuck!” Hanbin curses. Fortunately, he jumps just _a bit_ , so only a few pop-corns fall on the floor. He sends a heated glare to the culprit. “Fuck you, June.”

Junhoe, the dickhead, cackles as he holds his stomach. He’s wiping tears at the corners of his eyes. “Aw, fuck, you always fall for that.” He’s laughing so much he has to put his forearm on Hanbin’s shoulder to support himself.

Hanbin scrubs a hand over his face. “Asshole.”

“You love me.” Junhoe’s mouth hangs open in a smile. He doesn’t wait for any counter for that affirmation. Just takes the bowl from Hanbin’s with a, “stop hogging all the pop-corns, dude. We’ve been waiting forever.”

“I’ve just took them out,” Hanbin points out.

He shoots Junhoe a deadpanned look when the latter squeezes his cheeks with a hand. One day, he’ll install a camera. Or an alarm, or—or put a bell on Junhoe so Hanbin knows when he’s trying to scare him.

Before going back to the others, he wants to write to Jiwon.

Hanbin feels his lips twitch at what he reads.

_jiwon: haha and i teach surf in summer_

_jiwon: my favorite out of the 3 jobs_

He’s thinking about sending a flirty text back, but wonders first if that would be hazardous. If he should.

“Who’s Jiwon?”

Hanbin’s gaze goes up.

Junhoe is hovering above him, literally tip-toeing even though he’s some good 6 centimeters or so taller. To peer down at the screen of Hanbin’s phone. He tosses a pop-corn into the air and fails to catch it with his mouth.

Hanbin was expecting to be alone. He thought the other had left once he got the snack.

Junhoe fixing him with a look, anticipating an answer, is what prompts a response out of Hanbin.

“The guy I was with the other day.” He remains vague because he himself doesn’t know where exactly he and Jiwon are going with this. Doesn’t know if he wants this to go somewhere.

Junhoe starts examining all the pop-corns to find one he wants to eat. The muscles in his neck are all tensed up for some reason. “A clingy guy, huh,” he says after some beats.

Right. Because that’s what Hanbin says about one-nighters that he entertains after the first and usually also last encounter. The standard would have been him keep exchanging texts with them for some days, gradually decreasing the amount of his replies as time pass.

“He’s cool,” Hanbin deflects. Imprecise truths are better than feeding lies, right?

Junhoe nods three times, mulling over what he’d been told. “Was the sex good?” He asks.

Hanbin arcs an eyebrow. “Weren’t you the one who told me my sexual life’s gross and you don’t ever want to hear about it?”

Junhoe doesn’t give him a valid explanation. He shrugs, resuming throwing pop-corns up and tainting the once ultra-clean ground. With a taunting laugh, he purposely grabs a handful to drop down, much to Hanbin’s dismay. He’s really such a fucking jerk.

And he slips out of the kitchen before Hanbin can strangle him.

Hanbin puts his hands on his hips. He probably could—what the heck. His eyes wander at the mess and before he could muster a headache, he walks over the fridge to get himself a beer and then strolls back in the living room.

He’ll have to be looking ashamed because his house’s trashed when the lady visits, but that’s not a problem since he _really_ _is_ every single time.

The guys are not playing classic Poker anymore, but some odd version of it which rules—Hanbin’s sure—they have just invented.

Junhoe is grinning like a madman at Donghyuk. He probably won again.

When Hanbin waddles past them, Jaewon catches him by the arm and proffers a shot of vodka that Hanbin accepts without any second thoughts, even though he doesn’t like the aftertaste of it.

He takes a sip of his beer too before plopping on the couch next to Yunyheong.

“There’s some Chow Mein left,” Jinhwan offers him, pointing to the plastic bag where all the Chinese boxes have been put. Hanbin feels immensely grateful for that.

“I’m good, hyung,” he says, thankful.

They’re watching a rented movie. It’s definitely Seung’s pick, given that there’s some lesbian action going on. Jaewon and Yunhyeong are fascinated by the girl’s breasts.

Hanbin can’t say he appreciates them the same way, but they’re bouncing like pudding and it’s a weirdly mesmerizing sight.

He looks away only after he hears the familiar sound of his phone.

_jiwon: look._

There’s a photo attached. Of Jiwon lifting up his shirt to reveal his sculpted abdomen.

Now, that’s something Hanbin _can_ appreciate.

The guy has never sent him anything like that before. Hanbin gulps down more beer. He replies,

_hanbin: damn_

Short and to the point.

_jiwon: that’s what get your attention?_

_jiwon: you’re so shallow_

_hanbin: yeah_

_hanbin: jokes aside._ _I got_ _friends_ _over?_

_jiwon: kidding. i know. am i a bother?_

_hanbin: not at all._ _your abs could never be a bother._ _happily_ _look_ _ing_ _at them_

_jiwon: yup_

_jiwon:_ _shallow_

Hanbin’s still thinking of what to type back when three dots appear. He waits.

_jiwon: so, if i snap one from a better angle, would i get something in return?_

That has Hanbin intrigued. He’s not a teenager anymore, but he thinks about it. Pretty sure he’s just told _again_ that he has people around.

He decides to remind Jiwon a third time to see what the other would say.

_jiwon: which makes you sneaking away hotter_

Hanbin is not saying he’ll do it. Mostly because he’s a respected employer of a multi-million company and he’ll be damned if his reputation got tarnished because he sent some sort of nude to a semi-stranger. Even if said stranger _seem_ _s_ trustworthy.

But if he did, he could blame it on the alcohol.

No, though. Not happening.

_hanbin: sorry, can’t_

_jiwon: aw hanbin :(_

The emoji, plus the usage of his name, manage to get a smile out of him.

That gets erased when Hanbin’s phone is snatched from his hands and put behind his back from Junhoe who doesn’t give Hanbin the opportunity to protest as he squirms himself between Hanbin and Yunyheong.

Hanbin’s getting _squished_.

Everyone on the couch shifts to give Junhoe room and Junhoe, to not take too much space, puts his hand behind, on the back of Hanbin’s head.

Hanbin actually still feels packed like in a sardine can because Junhoe’s chest is practically pressing on half of his upper body, but he’s too taken aback by Junhoe putting his cards under his mouth to shove the guy away.

“Blow.” Junhoe orders.

Hanbin squints.

Junhoe insists, “blow on them. Bring me luck, c’mon. Two aces and we’ll get fifty bucks.”

“Wha—” Hanbin begins, but eventually relents and does as he’s told.

“Let’s see,” Junhoe says cheerfully. From their current position he brings his hands together to unfold his cards, consequently almost knocking his and Hanbin’s heads against each other.

“What game is this?” But Hanbin’s question only gets ignored.

Junhoe starts rubbing their faces together, hand vibrating as he silently indicates the two As he needed.

“You’re like a lucky charm, hyung,” he whispers to Hanbin who simply raises his hand to touch the cards.

He’s never been an expert at these games. So, he chooses to simply ask,

“are you going to split your winnings with me, then?”

Junhoe is grinning from ear to ear. “Tell you what, I might.”

—

 _ji_ _won: good morning_

If Hanbin had to be honest, he’d say that he thinks it’s pretty crappy. But he doesn’t have to, so he sends the exact same message and then dares to look at the many angry stains and discolored patches on his carpet.

That has no salvation. It breaks his heart, but he’ll more likely—definitely—have to throw it away.

A ring. _Koo Junhoe has_ _sent a photo_.

Hanbin clicks on the notification and doesn’t know how to feel.

It’s a picture of when Donghyuk fell asleep, making a lake of drool on the couch. He’s not wearing upper garments and he’s got this slutty face drawn on his whole stomach. Junhoe and Raesung had also effectively transformed his nose and eyes into a penis with a hairy sack.

Luckily, Junhoe has only shown the picture in their group chat.

_dongie: i fucking hate you all!_

_hoe: your balls_ _have a forest_ _!!haha!_

_yun: ...i said it yesterday and i’m saying it again: ew._

Hanbin sighs. Hilarious, but he almost forgot: his couch.

—

Hanbin didn’t know he’d have survived until it’s the beginning of the weekend, and Jinhwan is coming in his office and dismissing Chanwoo who doesn’t need to hear it twice. He stands up, packs his things and leaves with a rushed goodbye.

“You have to stop,” Hanbin says without heat. It has always left him more amused than irritated how much power Jinhwan holds. His vision becomes to swim, but he still adds, “that’s _my_ assistant, hyung. _I_ send him away. His turn wasn’t over yet.”

Jinhwan gestures at his watch. “He had five minutes left.”

Which is the whole point. “You can do a lot of things in five minutes,” Hanbin says, but he starts loosing his neck tie and his joints crack as he gets up. His neck feels stiff.

He murmurs, “God, I feel like dying.”

Wrong thing to say.

Jinhwan gives him a sharp look. He’s shifted into mother hen mode.

Oh. “Hyung—”

“If you _let_ the kid be—as in you let him do his work, which I’m sure the kid can do instead of doing his work _and_ yours,” Jinhwan says in a single breath, “your life would be easier. Why would you hire an assistant if you’re planning to do everything by yourself anyway?”

Hanbin inhales a bit. It’s not like it was his decision. They gave him an assistant. He didn’t ask for one.

But instead of sounding like a complete douche-bag, he says, “you know that it’s a thing, hyung.” Because when he’s on the verge of collapsing he tends to be more sincere.

Jinhwan's gaze softens at that. "Are you coming tonight?" He asks, changing the topic for which Hanbin feels extremely grateful for.

He doesn’t even remember what they had planned, but he guesses they will be going to a club or a pub.

Hanbin does not feel like dancing. Cocktails and catching up with the others is a total yes, though. And maybe, after resting, he’ll be in the mood for a secluded sweaty area with ear-breaking music. Hopefully.

He nods. “Sure.”

Jinhwan looks pleased. Then, without a word, he takes Hanbin’s hand and starts tugging him out of the room.

“Papers—”

“Shh.” Jinhwan silences him. “Just leave them there. They won’t go anywhere.”

Hanbin huffs. “You don’t understand,” he says weakly, “deadline is in less than 3 days.”

“Oh, but they’re already done, aren’t they? Your perfectionist ass just wants to nitpick them even if they’re perfect,” Jinhwan argues, sounding knowing.

It’s not the subtle praise—criticism, or what you want to call it—that gets Hanbin, but the certainty in the other’s voice. It eases something in his chest. He still grumbles about it, though, because that’s how he is.

Jinhwan is walking a couple of steps ahead, basically dragging Hanbin. “Zip it,” he sing-songs. They’re in the hall, waiting for the elevator when he studies Hanbin’s face. “When was the last time you went to sleep?”

Hanbin purposely evades replying to that. Which, if you think about it, still works as an answer. The dark circles and eye-bags are what gave him away in the first place, anyways.

Jinhwan sighs, interpreting the quietness correctly. “All the more reason then,” he says. For what? But then he’s pushing Hanbin on the back, manhandling him inside the elevator up to when they reach Donghyuk’s car.

The owner of the vehicle is currently sitting in the back with his face in his hands. Right. His team’s leader is a mad man. Next to him Hanbin would be depicted as an angel. Donghyuk’s week was probably more hellish than his.

The passenger seat is already taken by Yunyheong. Guy has his head leaning against the closed window, sleeping in a position that he’ll definitely regret once he wakes up. He’s worn out too.

The car door opens.

Donghyuk’s hair is sticking everywhere. He offers a little smile. “Oh, hey, hyung.” His greeting lacks the usual liveliness. He signs next to him as if telling Hanbin to feel free to climb in.

Hanbin’d decline, but since it looks like they’re all in bad states—sans Jinhwan who’s superior and can’t be grazed by fatigue—this seems like a Jinhwan’s intervention and Hanbin has learned through the years that you cannot escape from a Jinhwan who wants to resuscitate you with his caring means. They usually involve mandatory long naps, homemade cooking, fun nights and some kind of activity the day after to completely unwind one’s self.

Frankly, Hanbin needs to attend his friend’s free therapy.

He really does. That much is sure from the way he has to _crawl_ inside of the car and from how much time it takes him to sit properly.

“Oh, I almost forgot, congratulations hyung!” Donghyuk face lights up a bit. “I couldn’t stay for long, that’s why I didn’t come to you, but I heard. I wanted to tell you personally: you’re the greatest!”

Hanbin has no idea what he’s talking about. “What for?”

“What do you mean,” Donghyuk says, scowling at him, “the toast? The other day? CEO said the Red Team closed the negotiation with the group from Philadelphia.”

Hanbin’s mouth forms an ‘o’. “Really.” That’s why Chanwoo was so persistent in him taking a break that day. Too bad he had ignored him.

The wrinkle between Donghyuk’s eyebrows deepen. “Don’t tell me you missed it.” The again is not spoken, but Hanbin can hear it.

“Guess I was—well, working.” On the next meeting for the next project.

Jinhwan gets in the car too. He’ll be driving. Apparently, he’s heard what Hanbin and Donghyuk were talking about. In fact, he reprimands,

“oh, my God, _Hanbin_.”

Yes, it happened before. This time Hanbin feels bitter, though. He was being productive, but it would have been nice hearing the big boss compliment them. _Him_. One of the Philly guys was such a fucking asshole. It had been hard to convince him.

He furrows his brow, then throws a hand on his eyes to—to stop thinking. Just stop thinking. Erase what he’s got in his mind. He’s out now. It’s time to relax. He has to.

His head might explode if he doesn’t.

Jinhwan doesn’t start the car yet. Apparently, they need to wait for Junhoe too who’s coming in fifteen.

He thought Donghyuk was tired out, but Donghyuk has enough energy to babble about this equipment (Hanbin doesn’t catch what for) he’d just bought from Amazon. He’s being listed all the amazing features the object has—what the heck is it for? It literally just looks like a rope—when Junhoe pulls the door open.

Hanbin doesn’t know if the other had arrived within the period of time. He equally says, “hey, man, finally!”

Junhoe ignores the chirping. “’Sup!” He booms, eyes curving at Hanbin, paired with a beaming smile. That’s nothing surprising. This person manages to be perfectly full of vitality 24/7. A monster.

He starts singing loudly out of nowhere. Maybe he hasn’t noticed Yunhyeong resting yet. Actually, even if he did, it wouldn’t change anything.

Hanbin’s ears are trained to the chaos that’s Junhoe so they don’t hurt. His eyes skim over Junhoe’s black shirt, though, smeared with paint, and he internally wonders how much it will take Donghyuk to see that.

Not long.

“Take that shirt off!” Donghyuk roars. “Don’t you dare get in with that!”

Junhoe rears back. “Please, you just want to see me naked. You fucking _pervert_.” He covers the part of his chest where his nipples are supposed to be with his hands, guffawing delightedly.

Donghyuk flips him off, and once again Jinhwan has to butt in.

“Junhoe, please.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Junhoe allows with a snicker. He puts a hand over his head, grabs the dirty shirt from the back of his neck and starts yanking it over his head.

The t-shirt he has underneath comes up too in the process, revealing skin.

Junhoe’s pretty fair. Considering that his stomach is protected from the sun rays with clothes, though, his abdomen is basically white.

Hanbin doesn’t mean to, but he finds himself checking Junhoe’s physique. He already knew Jiu Jitsu’s doing wonders for his friend. Like, no malice here, but Junhoe’s v-line is more visible and his abs are more defined. And that looks good.

He reaches out to help Junhoe pull down his t-shirt. But before that, he runs his hand on Junhoe’s six-pack, stopping it to Junhoe’s hip and admiring how the once skinny dude now’s quite thick. He would need more exercising to become like Jiwon, but damn.

“June, you look good,” he voices out sincerely.

Knowing Junhoe, a glutton for compliments, he’ll start swooning and flexing.

When none of that happens, but his remark is only met with silence, Hanbin looks up.

Junhoe’s eyes are zeroing in on him. His mouth is parted until he gulps down and he closes it.

For a moment Hanbin thinks he did something—wrong? He’s about to remove his palm from Junhoe when Junhoe grips his wrist.

“Feel me here.” Junhoe says after clearing his throat, guiding Hanbin’s hand down. He presses on his body. “You feel how toned I am?”

He really is.

Hanbin is nodding. “You’re strong now, huh?” He jokes, finally putting his arm back.

Junhoe lets out a soft chuckle. He bites on his lower lip, nodding weakly back at him. “ _Fucking strong_ , hyung,” he says, “wouldn’t you want to know?” He’s poking the inside of his cheek with the tip of his tongue.

“Huh—”

“Okay, Junhoe, let’s go,” Jinhwan hurries said guy inside. Hanbin scoots to make space for a third person.

He must have missed something because Donghyuk holds up a fist to Junhoe that the latter gladly meets with one of his own, _smirking_ , _contended_ , as he enters.

Now that Hanbin’s looking, Jinhwan has his elbows on the steering wheel, shaking his head, but grinning wide.

Feeling excluded, he questions, “what?”

None of them clues him in, though. Donghyuk just snickers and Jinhwan starts the engine.

Junhoe leans back. Before he can get questioned, he balls up his now multi-color shirt and for some reason decides that it’s a good idea to cover the upper part of his face with it. He’s still smiling smugly. Triumphal.

Hanbin frowns, but doesn’t bother asking a second time. Whatever. It’s probably something stupid.

—

He takes a power nap at Jinhwan’s place. From 7 to 11-ish when Jinhwan’s house starts getting filled with the delicious smell of grilled meat.

When Hanbin stumbles in the dining room, he finds the table already set. Now refreshed, he can tell that he’s _starving_.

There’s spaghetti, some American dishes too, but he feasts on Korean food, moaning and feeling his eyes rotate on the back of his head when he tastes Jinhwan’s mom’s kimchi. Hanbin’s already finished his jars and is waiting for his parents’ package.

After the late dinner, Donghyuk offers to drive both him and Yunhyeong to get changed before going out.

They drop Yunhyeong who tells them that he’ll meet them at the club. On the way to Hanbin’s, Donghyuk casually says,

“drop by Junhoe’s one of these days. It’s pretty awesome inside.”

The dormant hatred for the tiny house—which Hanbin was neglecting the existence of—rouses from its slumber. He looks at Donghyuk as if the latter has grown a second head.

“You said you weren’t going ever!” He accuses.

Donghyuk grunts. “I lost the bet! Didn’t you see?”

“What bet? And _still_. The heck, Donghyuk.” He thought they were on the same page in this.

“Whatsapp. Check your phone sometimes, maybe?” Donghyuk grumbles, scowling at the road.

“I didn’t have time to eat sometimes!” Hanbin counters.

“Yeah, fine.” Donghyuk relents. He drums his fingers on the driving wheel. “Junhoe bet I couldn’t devour four burritos—”

“That’s nasty—”

“—and I couldn’t.” Donghyuk huffs. “I _know._ I had to throw up after the second. Never ever.” The last two words are stressed, but Hanbin doesn’t trust him anymore after what he heard. “Long story short, I lost so I had to see the midget house. It’s, well, small. Duh. But _suuuper_ cute.”

Hanbin makes a face. “I thought you were working.”

“Some of us stop when the sun’s down, hyung,” Donghyuk says back. They’re in Hanbin’s neighborhood. Just a few more meters and they’ll reach their destination. “Junhoe invited you out with us.”

“I didn’t see,” Hanbin replies. He doesn’t say it, but he actually first silenced all kind of notifications and then had ultimately decided to turn off his phone for the week. He couldn’t be distracted.

Which reminds him of Jiwon and how he promised himself to answer the guy, but didn’t.

He doesn’t know how many days have passed since his last reply.

He feels a little bit guilty about that.

Donghyuk is talking, “you know, he adopted your style.”

“Mm?” Hanbin hums, frowning a little. “Junhoe?”

“Yes.” They’re almost there. Donghyuk actually turns his head when he starts maneuvering his car to Hanbin’s driveway. “He went all minimalist on it.”

Hanbin didn’t think he had to point this out. “Because nothing fits there.”

“It’s tiny, but not actually _that_ tiny.” Donghyuk argues. He stops the car, but doesn’t unbuckle himself yet because he continues, “he has everything he needs. Got all his shit in there.”

“So it’s like a wardrobe.” Hanbin bites back. He’s not going to be persuaded.

No, he said, and no it is. Half a million for that horror. He still cannot believe it.

It takes him less than fifteen minutes to get ready. Donghyuk has decided to stay. He is rummaging through his fridge when Hanbin decides to open the chat with Jiwon.

There are at least 30 messages and they go from _hey, morning :)_ to _hanbin, you there?_ and _hope you’re okay_ and _hanbin_?

The other people he went out with had sent demanding, angry and offensive _essays_ to him after he stopped texting, but not Jiwon. Honestly, Hanbin would have preferred it if there was at least some kind of complaint.

It would have been easier.

“Can we go?” Donghyuk asks as he spots him.

Hanbin holds up a finger. “Gimme a second.”

He wanders in another part of the house and starts recording a voice note. “Hey, Jiwon, sorry I was so busy—” he trips on his words during the explanation, thinks of re-doing it, but there are already two minutes and half, so he keeps on. He ends it with a, “—hit me up.”

He doesn’t listen to the recorded note after he sends it.

There are two gray checks meaning that Jiwon has received it. Hanbin adds to it in form of a text, “ _if you_ _still_ _want._ ”

Is he interested in Jiwon? Like, does he really want to know what’s behind his muscles and his sexual skills? Hanbin maybe should have let him go.

But Jiwon’s kind, after all. And sweet. His front teeth are crooked, he’s manly, his voice was so husky—

“Yo, you ready?” Donghyuk says, making his keys dangle in his hand.

Hanbin puts his phone away. “Ah, yes.” He adjusts the collar of his shirt.

They’re gathering in front of the building from where music is blasting in full force. Jaewon is there too because his girlfriend is having a girls’ night only.

The only missing people are Junhoe—this guy feels like a celebrity. He is always one of the late to come or the latest—and Yunhyeong. Luckily, they arrive together.

The two are like yin and yang when it comes to clothing.

Yunhyeong has a turtleneck and a jacket on top of it, white jeans and elegant shoes. Got a peculiar long earring on his left ear.

Whereas Junhoe’s a total black. Fit and black t-shirt and pants, black sneakers. It’s a good thing he ditched the sort of bucket hat that made him look like a tool, and the oversized plaid shirts.

He’s got two-thirds of a cigarette, and he’s blowing smoke purposely in Yunhyeong’s general direction who, they can all see, is trying to keep a fair distance from Junhoe while covering his nose.

“I thought you stopped in your sophomore year.” Hanbin says, voice turning accusatory at the end.

Junhoe cups his neck. He obviously smells of nicotine—it doesn’t bother Hanbin because of his colleagues’ breaths and some associates—when he talks in his face, “it’s only once in a while, hyung. Won’t kill me.”

Hanbin scrunches up his nose at the cheeky grin the other shows him afterwards.

The club is packed. There are drunk guys and girls making out at the very entrance, and you have to zigzag through jumping to the beat people.

It’s only like that for the external part of the area, though. Once they manage to reach the center, they can walk normally.

There’s an awful line at the bar, but it looks like drinks get prepared quickly. But then Seung finds a free table and they notice happily that waiters come to take orders.

Now, that’s a miracle.

Hanbin’s not feeling getting involved in the occurring semi-orgy sober. The selection of songs has improved gradually from when he just stepped inside, but the amount of tongues and limbs he had happened to witness earlier on, twisting with each other, instantly killed the little bit of interest he had. The sight was not appealing in the slightest.

They go hard immediately on drinks, ordering two extra strong cocktails per person.

Hanbin gulps down half of his Negroni as soon as he gets his hand on one of them, enjoying the burning as the liquid goes down his throat.

Jaewon is forcing Yunhyeong to make some kind of dumb pose for an Instagram story, and Junhoe in the back is imitating Chanwoo with his tennis balls eyes (he met the guy _once_ , this asshole) while making his best Bruce Lee’s _wa-taaa_ that actually manages to compete with the loudness in the place. It would be impressive if Hanbin hadn’t known of it and hadn’t been subjected to the volume of Junhoe’s voice for too long.

Jinhwan’s pupils are shining. Red in the face, he’s got this practiced grin aimed at someone at the table behind.

What, already? Hanbin discreetly looks back.

It could be a blonde girl with his hair braided, or the business man looking dude with a bun. Either way, a hot person.

However, knowing Jinhwan, he could be trying to seduce them both at the same time.

“Oh, fuck, he looks like that guy from that action movie with his wife getting killed,” Donghyuk comments next to Jinhwan, shamefully staring at the guy. He whistles. “Definitely a yes.”

Jihwan turns his head at Donghyuk, smiling naturally now. “Right?”

Hanbin knows for certain that these two will get some tonight. It’s a fact.

He’s ever seen them going out empty handed when Seung got dumped.

Eh, that was awful. Like, there were too many tears and long sad talks and on the way home Junhoe started humming some Adele that prompted so many tears that the taxi driver got alarmed and pulled over to start patting Seung and _Yunhyeong_ —who got emotional as he talked about his past relationships—consolingly.

It doesn’t take much for Jinhwan to get up, saluting them after making them all promise they’d meet tomorrow for a lazy day at the pool.

After another round, Seung brings Jaewon to dance with _him_ , leaving Hanbin, Donghyuk and Junhoe chortling after them.

“They would make a cute couple,” Junhoe observes as he puts his feet on the semicircular booth sofa and stretches himself. He bats Hanbin’s arms off to claim Hanbin’s lap for his head.

Hanbin is used to these antics. He doesn’t even resist. Just lets Junhoe do whatever he wants and just looks down at the smile Junhoe is giving him. It’s such a dumb smile—high from the alcohol—that it makes Hanbin smile too and he starts poking Junhoe hard just because.

“Jaewon’s straight, though,” Donghyuk points out, circling the rim of his glass with his finger.

Junhoe catches Hanbin’s index in a tight grip. “Yeah, well, if he was gay or bi,” he says absently to Donghyuk. He has a devilish look in his eyes and it’s because he wants to bite Hanbin.

Fortunately, Hanbin gets his finger free before that can happen. He moves his legs alternatively and he and Junhoe laugh when Junhoe has to prevent himself from falling by putting a hand on the floor.

He’d never thought he would meet Jiwon here. With how the things went—well, south, he didn’t think the other would have talked to him even if they crossed paths. Like, if it were Hanbin, he’d pretend to be complete strangers.

But Jiwon isn’t like him or like most people.

Hanbin and Donghyuk are teaming up against Junhoe, tickling him and kicking him when Hanbin has a hand squeezing in between his neck and shoulder.

Jiwon is smiling at him. “Hey, Hanbin.”

And Hanbin mind blanks because Jiwon looks different.

He’s rocking a two-piece. Sure, he’s got the jacket unbuttoned to reveal a band-tee, but he has cleaned up well. He looks edible and—and he’s got an eyebrow pierced.

Damn, he looks _edible_.

It takes Hanbin a moment to reply. Actually, he has to collect all his brain power just to say,

“h-hey Jiwon.” Then, “hey, what are you doing here?”

Jiwon’s eyes literally turn into two lines when he smiles. “I’m dj-ing tonight.” He’s got his hair cut too. Or, maybe he’d tried another style. He’s only got the sides gelled. Has left some strand to cover his forehead. It looks really good.

He looks really good.

“Oh, you dj here?” Hanbin is not making this conversation flow. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t gotten laid in—a while. So it’s only normal for his libido to flare. He’s got this warmth spreading in him, making it hard for him to talk. Plus, Jiwon doesn’t have any right to strut here looking hot as fuck.

“Here and there,” Jiwon says with a little shrug. He drops his gaze, then quickly brings it up with one eyebrow cocked up. “Huh, you’re here with friends?”

“I— _yeah_ ,” Hanbin’s eyes dart down too to see Junhoe checking his fingernails. He forgot his friend was there. And Donghyuk is here too somewhere.

He’s a well-mannered person, so he introduces the three. “Junhoe, Donghyuk, this is Jiwon. Jiwon—Junhoe and Donghyuk.”

Donghyuk raises his now empty glass, but also reaches out to shake hands afterwards. “Hey, bro, how’s it going?”

Hanbin thought Junhoe would get off him, but Junhoe doesn’t look like having any intention of moving. Instead, he offers his hand for an awkward upside-down handshake.

“Junhoe,” he says with a tight smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It’s hostile, Hanbin can categorize it. Junhoe’s always been cold to new people ever since. Not to Hanbin, no, but that’s because he was an exception given that they were basically dumb and dumber meeting each other—now that he’s inebriated, Hanbin can admit that—but he normally is to anyone else.

Jiwon doesn’t seem disturbed by that.

Not even when Junhoe withdraws his hand as if burnt by the contact, and proceeds to roll on a side and—just buries his face in Hanbin’s sweater.

“Huh—” Hanbin can only say. Because it’s not like he can tell Jiwon not to worry, Junhoe is just weird.

A person is tapping Jiwon’s back. She whispers something in his ear. “I gotta go,” Jiwon is saying then and Hanbin just doesn’t tell anything and bobs his head as if saying ‘okay’.

Jiwon’s taking two steps, but he turns on his heels. Scratching his neck, he addresses Hanbin, “I dj for two hours.” A pause. “Will I find you free after—?”

Hanbin’s head and mouth aren’t connected at the moment. “Yeah,” he says and repeats it, “yeah, yeah, you will.”

“Great.” Jiwon utters, eyes and mouth showing how happy he is. Then, he unexpectedly puts a hand beneath Hanbin’s face, a thumb on Hanbin’s chin. And he kisses Hanbin.

Closed lips are pressing softly against Hanbin’s for a couple of seconds.

Jiwon grins to him. “Well, I’ll see you later, trouble.”

Stunned, Hanbin can’t get any word out. He just tails after the guy with his eyes.

He’s an adult, so that quick thing is remote from getting him to feel his jeans tight, but the skin on his face kind of tingles.

The tips of his ears are kind of warm too.

What snaps Hanbin out of the trance is Junhoe rising—he does it _now_. This guy really—and pinning him to the booth with a hand on his chest.

“Jiwon?” Junhoe drawls the name. He remembers it from the other night. “You’re meeting with him _again_?”

“I,” Hanbin starts. He scowls down at Junhoe’s hand and the latter, realizing, releases him, but his eyes are still boring into Hanbin’s. There’s no other response to the question, though. “Yes?” He sounds unsure because Junhoe was present, and so he does not get why of this reaction.

Junhoe spits out, “are you _dating_ him?” He’s got an unreadable expression.

“I’m not.” Yet? Hanbin doesn’t know. However, first, he _has_ to inquire, “what’s your problem?”

Junhoe’s eyebrows twitch. “I don’t have a problem, I’m just asking. We usually tell each other when we’re seeing someone, that’s all.”

True. But the reason why Hanbin has not mentioned it, is because, _again_ , he’s still testing the waters with Jiwon. He would have told them about him later. If the relationship developed. If it came to some kind of stage.

They’re still getting to know each other. And it’s been a lot since the last time Hanbin had actually dated someone and a lot since the last time he thought about dating again. What with his job and all.

Even if they’ve promised each other, and everyone has been following the ‘rule’, Junhoe’s being unreasonable.

Hanbin sighs. “Maybe, June. Okay?”

Junhoe looks utterly unimpressed with the answer. He starts signing for the waiter and lets Hanbin be.

—

When Hanbin’s about to leave, Junhoe’s talking to a redhead, so he thinks it will be fine between them. But then Junhoe sees him and Junhoe only gives a curt nod when Hanbin tries to smile. Whatever then.

He cannot be bothered.

Not when Jiwon asks him if he maybe wants to go to his place instead of a hotel room this time. Because he makes a mean poached egg.

Hanbin giggles at that.

The apartment is modest, but cozy. Jiwon has a collection of shoes, and has bought a piano with his savings. “It’s not just for aesthetics,” he says when Hanbin asks if he can play it.

It’s better than the first—meeting? Date. Hanbin doesn’t know how to call it.

He doesn’t spend the night because he’s got the pool with the guys and he _cannot_ not go. It’s mandatory.

Jiwon just chuckles at that. “Yeah, okay.” He says, as he throws Hanbin’s underwear on the floor. He laughs at the deadpanned expression he receives. When he’s done, he gets this soft look. “Give me a kiss before you go, Hanbin.”

—

Junhoe doesn’t show up the day after.

Hanbin tries to ring him, but it goes to voice mail. He knows the other is ignoring him because when Jinhwan calls, using his own phone, Junhoe immediately picks up and says that he doesn’t feel well.

Yunhyeong is preoccupied and, because he’s a kind soul, offers to visit, but Donghyuk snorts. He knows it’s bullshit.

_hanbin: what the fuck junhoe_

Junhoe doesn’t reply.

—

“Hi, hyung,” Hanbin greets. He feels puzzled when he sees that Junhoe isn’t sitting at the sub shop today either.

It’s been five days.

To top it all, Junhoe hasn’t responded to a single one of Hanbin’s phone-calls or texts. He’s seen every single message Hanbin has sent him, but always leaves them on read. Or, maybe, he hasn’t even read them, just clicked on the chat out of spite.

Everyone in their group knows something’s up because Junhoe just doesn’t tag him on anything. He doesn’t include Hanbin’s name when he’s asking if they want to hang out. He goes offline when he sees that Hanbin’s on.

Hanbin does not think he committed such a crime by not presenting or by putting Jiwon’s name in a conversation earlier, but when Hanbin finally tells Jinhwan himself about it—although he’s pretty sure Junhoe has confided in him already (he’s the one Junhoe runs to when Hanbin’s out of the equation and that’s only when he and Hanbin aren’t on speaking terms)—Jinhwan goes,

“ _eh_.”

Hanbin frowns. “What, hyung.”

Jinhwan hurriedly says, “you know how Junhoe is.” That’s not enough, though. “I mean, he just gets—uhm.” He shakes his head as if the word in his mind isn’t the correct one. He finishes lamely, “you know.”

Hanbin puts his sandwich down. “You’re saying I should have told you all?” He cannot believe this. “Hyung, I didn’t even know—I _don’t_ know—if I want to date Jiwon. Sure, he’s hot and he gets me, but. _Hyung_.”

“No, I didn’t say that.” Jinhwan tries to placate him with a pat on the forearm. “Let Junhoe be, he’ll calm down. You know him better than me. He’ll come around.”

Hanbin frowns deeper. “I don’t get why he’s _so mad_.” He pushes the plate away. The food doesn’t taste as good as the other days, anyways. “We’re not school graders anymore. I can choose when to tell you about my relationships and such.” He mutters. “Don’t I?”

Jinhwan nods. “Hanbin, yes.”

This is so frustrating. “But he isn’t talking to me _at all_.” Hanbin wants to groan in defeat. “The last time this happened it was because I accidentally broke his nose and he actually _couldn’t_ talk.”

“I know what could make him talk,” Donghyuk, who’s been listening up until now, suddenly chirps. He side-glances Jinhwan before bringing his gaze to Hanbin. He shrugs one shoulder. “It’s been almost a month and you haven’t dropped by his house yet.”

Hanbin does not say anything. _When hell freezes over_. He bites the inside of his cheek, fiddling with the tablecloth.

—

People are choosing to down size the space they live in because it’s become a trend. Like dabbing and unicorn food, but stupider and with more money involved.

There’s no merit in staying in a box and, while Hanbin can see that some may benefit from the financial advantages the small habitation can give them, Junhoe invested an astronomical prize for it.

Okay, he’s an artist who gets paid more zeros than Hanbin is for a _single_ painting, but he’s got nothing now. He’ll have to wait for buyers and while his name’s getting known, it’s still be a while before he can collect that fortune again.

 _That_ , and he’s never expressed the desire for simplicity. To live with less.

Because Junhoe’s the opposite of that. He’s the walking definition of more, of extra.

Hanbin’s sure he’s embarked in this foolishness only because tiny houses are getting popular.

To enlighten him, they need not to encourage him. That’s how it’s always been with Junhoe.

Hanbin getting praised for closing yet another project and being _ordered_ by the CEO to take the rest of the day off and him being fed up by the blatant display of _avoidance_ Junhoe is treating him with are the reasons why he’s driving to Junhoe’s. It pains him, that doesn’t need to be said.

Under the sun, the box doesn’t look too bad. Scratch that—it’s an eyesore.

Junhoe’s parents, especially his mom, check on Hanbin at least once a month. They’re great people. Even if Aunt was so enthusiastic about the tiny thing after she asked Hanbin how life had been.

But Hanbin had underestimated how loaded the Koos are.

Half a million’s probably like a cent in their bank account. That’s how they can call the terrific imitation of a real house things like ‘lovely’. And now that he thinks about it, they’ve always supported Junhoe in whatever piece of bullshittery their son was up to, so of course, they’d react that way. _Crazy_.

Hanbin almost wants to make a U-turn.

He doesn’t, though.

He walks in the piss-poor porch and rings the bell. That’s _working_. For some reason he thought it wouldn’t.

Donghyuk has assured him that Junhoe’s been at home instead of his atelier today. Unless he’s decided to go somewhere else.

Hopefully not.

Hanbin thinks about ringing again, but he hears Junhoe shout and waits for the door—midget door—to get opened.

Junhoe has a white towel around his neck. He’s sweating, maybe he was doing Jiu Jitsu? Where, though? What space does he have for that? He’s a solid 1.80 meters, and the door’s only a couple of cms taller than him.

That’s funny, and Hanbin smiles a little, but then Junhoe, upon seeing him, says,

“ah, it’s you.”

The rudeness feels like Hanbin’s been hit with a brick.

Before all his rationality vanishes because of that small sentence, Hanbin reminds himself that he’s here to extend an olive branch. He already made peace with his own mind that he did nothing wrong, but if he waits for Junhoe to come on his own, it would be awkward for a long while.

“Hey, I came to see the— _house_ ,” he manages to say without grimacing much. It’s a bit robotic even to his own ears, but it’s still better than nothing.

Junhoe looks at him. He wipes his forehead and hair with one end of the towel. He asks, carefully, “why?”

Now, he’s just being the asshole that he is. There’s no way he hasn’t comprehended that this is Hanbin’s way of trying to make up with him.

It’s infuriating. Hanbin is trying, but Junhoe just doesn’t want to _stop_. He sets his jaw. He closes his eyes.

Inhaling, he opens them. This is ridiculous. “C’mon, Junhoe.”

Junhoe lifts his chin defiantly. “You said you didn’t want to many times. You _fucking_ rejected coming so many times—” that’s almost a snarl “—why _now_?”

Hanbin feels inflamed too all of a sudden as if the other’s anger has fueled his. He squares his shoulders. “God, what is _wrong_ with _you_!” He wants to push the other, but controls himself.

He balls his hands. “Why are you being such a fucking asshole Junhoe! You’re so—”

“ _So?_ ” Junhoe counters. He’s not backing down. He’s gripping tight each hem of the towel around his neck now. “ _So_ , what?” He repeats, _daring_ Hanbin to go on.

They have had fights about meaningless things before.

This is just one of them. And of the many that will come next. Hanbin may not be noticing many things. May not be paying too much attention to the words he’s using. May be too frank, or straight up insensitive most times. He doesn’t hold at value what Junhoe does and sometimes Junhoe is correct. Like when they fought because Hanbin was being a crappy friend to him and Hanbin had agreed. When Hanbin’s immersed in his own world and he doesn’t let Junhoe in. That happened. It happens. It’s true. He was wrong many times.

But, God, Junhoe _always_ finds something to be angry about.

And now Hanbin _is_ more in the _right_.

“I can go out with whoever I want.” It comes out slow, each word clear. He’s not sure if he wants to hurt Junhoe intentionally, or if he’s just being driven by the stocked irritation he’d accumulated over the past days. “I’ll go out with whoever I want and I’ll decide when or _if_ I’m telling you about it.” Because Junhoe doesn’t take part in it, what Hanbin might have with Jiwon or any other guy doesn’t and shouldn’t concern him.

He cannot even come close to decipher Junhoe’s expression once he’s finished talking. They’re looking at each other until the other scrubs a hand over his face while he’s closing his eyes tightly and _frowning_ as he turns his head away.

Junhoe’s breathing audibly. Muscles tensed, a vein starting from half his neck is slowly becoming visible. The tension in his body doesn’t leave, not even when Hanbin watches him take his towel from his neck, rub his face with it and just let it go. Let it fall.

“Right, fine.” His voice’s strained.

That Hanbin can discern. He rewinds the previous moment, and opens his mouth fully intent to make amends.

Only Junhoe schools his expression. “You wanna see my house?”

That’s— _unpredictable_. The unpredictable question hangs in the air because Hanbin waits for it to register. He doesn’t say anything until he’s perfectly sure of what he’s heard. Examining Junhoe, he finds him still guarded.

Hanbin answers when his ears _hurt_ from the silence. “Yes.”

Maybe Junhoe’s trying to say he’s sorry. He’s handing back the olive branch that he threw away before.

Hanbin sees him blink slowly.

Junhoe utters, “yeah, sure,” making Hanbin’s hope go up until he adds, “but there’s a condition.”

Hanbin scowls. “What condition?” He asks.

“If,” Junhoe starts, now moving a hand to the frame of his door. The distance between them was already small given how they were spewing in each other’s faces before, but he leans even closer towards Hanbin, and the latter retreats, taken aback by the minimum gap that’s left. Even they need some comfortable space between them.

Hanbin is legitimately confused by the sudden turn of events. More, when he sees one corner of the other’s lips twitch at his physical response.

“If you come in, hyung,” Junhoe drawls cautiously. He’s staring deeply, “I get to have my way with you.”

The thing is that they have known each other for _quite_ some time. Hanbin and Junhoe have met in middle school, went to the same high school, they’ve been buddies althrough college. Even though they took different courses, they would spend time together on weekends or whenever they got time.

They had transferred from Seoul to the US to fulfill their dreams. Cat and dog they may be some times, they’ve done a lot of things together. They’ve been the other’s shoulder when needed.

Never has Junhoe shown him interest that way _once_ throughout the years. So, excuse Hanbin if he laughs hysterically, thinking this is just one of Junhoe’s lame jokes. A plan to get Hanbin back for having upset him.

“Good one,” he says in between giggles when he tries to recompose himself.

But by the time Hanbin’s done, he has to snap his mouth shut as Junhoe actually decides to put his left hand on the other side of the door, effectively managing to block the entrance.

His pupils, dark and unwavering, don’t look like they’re going to leave because Junhoe doesn’t look like he’s going to burst into a laugh or whine about not being able to prank Hanbin.

“A-are you for real?” He has to ask.

Junhoe nods once. He says, “sure am.”

The two single words, in addition to the serious expression on the guy, wipe out all the fun in Hanbin. He’s unable, once again, to process the situation.

In a brief instant of clarity he manages to splutter/inquire. “D-did you ask the same to Donghyuk and Jinhwan hyung?” He doesn’t recall them mentioning about there being a—a requirement.

Before Hanbin can react, Junhoe has cocked his head in an angle so when he brings himself again close—too close—to Hanbin, their mouths are perfectly aligned.

“Nope,” he replies, popping the p, “why would I?” His breath is hot against Hanbin’s skin, Hanbin’s lips, making him take several steps back.

There’s something suspiciously like hurt in Junhoe’s eyes for a heartbeat before he blinks and it’s replaced by another emotion. A small—seductive—smirk is playing on his mouth.

Junhoe then removes himself from the door. With arms spread open, he tells Hanbin, “you’re more than welcome here, hyung.” He slips his hands in his pockets and innocently bats his eyes. “Coming in, hyung?”

Hanbin shakes his head at the absurdity of it all.

“You letting me tap that?” Junhoe taunts him.

His friend—Hanbin’s friend— _must_ be joking. This cannot be happening. It’s not real. Why would Junhoe want to have sex with him? That does _not_ make sense.

So, Hanbin waits for the punchline then. Because there has to be one.

The staring begins and when the air feels pressurized with his palms sweating at Junhoe just studying him, waiting whether he’ll actually step inside or not, Hanbin wants to turn away.

Not there being noises is so strange, so unfamiliar when it comes to Junhoe. The—confusion? It must be obvious on him because Junhoe breaks the unbearable quietness.

“Don’t go.”

And Hanbin’s focal point becomes Junhoe’s little movements.

The way his arms are trembling, the way the smirk has gone and his eyes are intense, but pleading now.

He shakes his head, finding his voice to whisper, “what the hell, Junhoe.” He licks his lips that have turned dry. “What are you saying?” Unable to stop, Hanbin insists, “you’ve got to fucking _stop_. I don’t like shit like that, okay? It’s not funny. It’s—”

“I—” Junhoe raises his voice and Hanbin halts. He takes his hands off his pockets. His shoulders slump. The bravado vanishes. He rakes a hand through his hair.

His Adam’s apple goes up and down. He’s ruining his bottom lip with his teeth. The hand in his hair goes to his neck, rubbing it.

“Hyung, I love you.” It’s a murmur, but Hanbin catches it.

What.

No.

Junhoe shifts from toe to toe. Light, almost unnoticeable movements that only trained eyes can see, and Hanbin sees him younger than six years, eyes shining as he tells Hanbin that he’s finally got his license too. Five years, and he tells Hanbin he’s finally going to college too.

“I’m sorry. I am a fucking idiot,” Junhoe says, digging a smile that resembles a grimace. His hand falls on the side of his body. “I’m a fucking idiot, hyung.” He brings his shoulders up a bit. A little shrug. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, Koo Junhoe, king of confessions!  
> Comments are appreciated. They're what prompts me to write faster /lol/ Let me know what you think about the chapter. See ya, folks!


End file.
